


Good Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feralism, Implied Mindbreak, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade is a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

The sun's rays crept in through the maze of tree branches above. They illuminated the shadowed ground, stirring the girl from her rest. She breathed, kicking one leg out as a light whimper escaped her lips. As the sun reached her face, her immaculate Jade eyes slowly opened up. It was time for her to start the new day. Jade was happy to be awake. She yawned out widely, licking her lips and sniffing up the air. Jade liked the damp smell of the jungle. She lay curled up comfortably on the soft grass, directly beneath a large leafy tree. Her eyes darted across her surroundings, taking in the details of where she was. Nice, peaceful jungle. Jade enjoyed the grass and trees and rocks of her island. It was her home. Jade liked her home. Jade raised her body up, standing on all fours as she shook her behind playfully. The girl proceeded to stretch her nude body out, shaped and built muscularly well from her rough life on the island. 

It was a good life. 

Jade raised her head up, sniffing the air for any scent of her next meal as her straight dark hair pooled around her neck. Her stomach was growling loudly, meaning that she needed to eat. Meaning that Jade was hungry. Jade didn't like being hungry. It was time to hunt, and Jade liked to hunt. She crawled on through the underbrush, feeling the growth against her naked body. She liked how it felt. She liked the feeling of the soft earth beneath the palms of her hands and the soles of her feet, both worn and rough from her constant padding through the island. Jade quickly picked up the pace, crawling on faster and faster through the deep growth of the jungle. Jade enjoyed her island, for it was her home. Her home had many fun things in it, from the jungles to the fields to the swamps and ponds. She always enjoyed running through as much of it she could. 

Her simple mind enjoyed many things. 

The sounds of many strange, hidden animals and the padding of her four feet was all she could hear alongside the wind, gently and softly brushing the jungle's foliage. It was a nice, warm day. Not a cold one. Cold was bad. Jade hated the cold, it made her shiver and shudder and sick. When Jade was sick she had to sleep a lot and she felt always bad. She didn't like being sick. But Jade was healthy now, and she was enjoying every minute of it. Her heart started racing energetically as she quickly crawled past ancient, gnarled trees and dark green ferns and spiky bushes, all of which comprised the heart of the jungle. The soil shifted and sank with each step she took, and Jade liked the mud beneath her weathered palms and soles. It was good. It felt good, and Jade always liked feeling good. She was a being of instinct and emotion. They dictated her world. Instinct and emotions WERE her world. After all, it wasn't as if Jade thought about the world beyond that. It wasn't like she COULD, anyway. 

Not anymore.

The jungle eventually began to clear, and looking up, Jade could see the clear blue sky in-between the many cracks in the thick canopy. It hurt her eyes a little, causing the girl to look away and whimper. She blinked, feeling tears rush out beneath her eyelids. Jade didn't like that, but she liked the sky. She liked looking at the sky and lying in the grass. She wanted to do that again. Jade soon ran over towards a grey rock protruding from the ground, jumping on top of it as her bright green eyes darted excitedly around. It felt so very nice and cool underfoot. In the distance, she could see the grassy fields surrounding the coastline, the horizon nothing more than a sea of endless blue.   
Though it hurt her eyes to stare at it, Jade just couldn’t stop herself. She loved blue. It was so nice and cool and fresh and comforting, like the breeze brushing against her bare skin. 

Leaping down from the rock, Jade made her way towards the fields, galloping as fast she could on all four of her legs as she wagged her tongue out. The air was nice and dry on her tongue, a sensation that was very much pleasurable for her. She broke through the jungles with a drawn out howl, rolling down into the grass. The fields were so beautiful up-close, and Jade found no greater joy than rolling her naked body around on the grass, feeling the mud against her bare back and the grass tickle and the warm, hot sun shine down on her tanned skin. She laid her body flat, panting loudly as she stared up at the blue sky for some time. Blue. Jade liked blue. It was a color that made her at peace. She would always look at the sky and feel so calm like a cloud, even if it did hurt her weak eyes. Blue would have been her one of her favorite colors, if Jade had favorites anymore. She didn’t really discriminate, save for food. Jade liked everything that felt nice. 

There weren’t any clouds in the sky. That made Jade a little sad, and she didn’t know why. After all, no clouds just meant more blue to see! But there were no clouds, and that was still a sad thing. She couldn’t help but whimper, rolling on to the side as she curled her body up into a fetal position, shuddering slightly. Nowadays, whenever Jade slept, there was nothing for her but utter darkness. If she had dreams, she wouldn’t comprehend or remember them. Jade only slept when she was tired, never in idleness. Jade didn’t like the darkness in her sleep. It scared her, and during the really dark and really cold nights Jade would always make sure to hide inside a fallen log, of which there were many. It was dark inside those too, and very smelly, but it was better than the scary nights. Sometimes though, she would prefer to rest under the trees in the cool shade. 

Sometimes the darkness was comforting, like a blanket. Jade would have wanted a blanket on the colder nights. Not that she could even remember what a blanket was. Her stomach growled again like a loud, angry canine. Jade whined, kicking herself up as she raised her head above the tall grass and sniffed the air. There was no smell of food around, only the earthy and strong scent of grass. She knew she couldn’t eat grass. She tried, but it never made her feel full and it hurt her stomach. Jade didn’t like that. So Jade stopped eating the grass. Jade could eat the bugs however, and there were so many on her home. From fat, juicy grubs to the nice, crunchy shelled insects or the ones with flaky wings or the ones that licked to dance inside her mouth, Jade enjoyed eating bugs. All of them were delicious and made her feel full and never hurt her stomach, not like the grass. Grass was only good to roll around and play in. Not for eating.

Frogs, on the other hand, were great for eating. They came in all sorts of shapes, sizes and colors. They especially came in a great variety of tastes; from sweet and chewy, juicy and plumb, sour and wet, all of them were delicious and made her feel the most satiated. Her mouth salivated heavily, and she quickly began crawling over towards where the grass thinned, running into an area of thick, moist soil. It wasn't muddy enough for her to roll around in, sadly, but it did signify that she was close to the ponds. Sniffing the air, Jade then licked her lips, wagging her sloppy tongue out. She could smell mud and water, and her ears picked up what might have been the faint sounds of croaking. Jade wasted no time in running towards it. Her heart raced in excitement, mouth slobbering with more and more drool. The croaks grew louder and louder, and so did the low grumbling in Jade's stomach. Her instincts did not lead her astray, however. 

After several minutes of crawling Jade found herself within a small, quaint little pond, the air filled with croaks. Mayflies buzzed over tall reeds, and frogs of all colors sat on their lilies, hopping and croaking about. Unable to contain herself, Jade quickly threw herself into the water with massive splash, never one for stealth or subtlety. She emerged from the water with a frog clutched in her hands, throwing herself down on the ground as she struggled to ensure it didn't escape her grasp. It was a big, fat green frog, almost the size of one of her fists. It was slippery and desperate to escape, but Jade was absolutely desperate not to have her meal go away. She punched her fists on the ground, bringing her head in and viciously biting down on the frog's abdomen. The poor creature fell limp and silent, and Jade barked proudly, frog blood and her own saliva pooling down from her mouth as she proceeded to start ripping and swallowing bits of the amphibian. 

It only took her two bites before both halves of the frog were in her mouth, and her jaws went to work in chewing it down, organs popping inside as Jade licked her lips and swallowed. She yapped in satisfaction, turning her head back towards the pond. Though her hunger was currently sated, Jade still couldn't shake off the urge to feast on more delicious frogs. Alas for her, the remaining frogs had fled, with the lilies and calm waters of the pond disrupted by her jump. Jade whined, sniffing up the air but only managing to get a whiff of her own saliva all over her face. She waded into the pond water, bobbing her head about for more signs of the frogs as the water rippled around her limbs. The water was cold and murky and shallow, and she could feel the mud shift beneath her hand and feet as she crawled across the water, eyes sharply on the prowl for anything beneath the surface. Her large breasts were squeezed in-between her arms, and her erect, puffy nipples almost grazed the water's surface. Jade was pretty much unaware of them outside of them just being part of her body, though self-awareness was no longer a strong suit of hers. Puberty had definitely shone well on Harley, as evidenced by her muscularly curvaceous frame, and rather massive breasts. 

It took several minutes of aimless wadding around before Jade finally gave up, climbing up onto dry land as she shook herself dry. It wasn't very effective, considering her complete lack of fur, but it was habit. And Jade was a creature of habit. She swished her dripping wet hair from side to side, shivering a little as numerous goose-bumps rushed across her body. The sun above helped to warm her down a little, drying off her skin. It had gone from a pale white to a finely tanned brown in all her years under the sun, though Jade never did notice. All she cared about was how nice the sun’s rays were on her bare skin. She turned her head back towards the water. Her mouth and tongue were pretty dry, and the water did feel nice and cool. Jade was thirsty, and she didn’t like being thirsty. She crawled on in towards the edge of the pond, lapping up the muddy water for roughly a full minute. Though it tasted filthy and mucky, it helped quench her thirst well enough. It was definitely better for her than the sea’s water, which Jade would repeatedly forget wasn’t very drinkable.

It wasn’t like she could help it, though. The sea was just so very blue. 

The frog she’d eaten would be enough to last her for several hours. Jade could not stop herself from whining out however, licking her lips as she continued to dart her eyes across the pond for more signs of her favorite snacks. They’d had the sense to stay well hidden, however, and Jade eventually lost patience, turning around and walking back into the mud. Seeing that she’d taken care of TWO of her base needs, it was now time for a little play. The savage took no hesitation in rolling her naked body around in the body, kicking her legs out playfully in the air as she felt mud get stuck all in her hair. She yapped happily, caking her large breasts and strong, naked back with mud before rubbing her slightly-toned stomach on the soft earth. Even her hairy crotch was getting some mud stuck to it, though Jade didn’t notice. She was too busy enjoying herself. Jade soon curled her body up, totally caked in mud and filth and not giving a single bit of a care. Dogs didn’t care about getting dirty, and it wasn’t as if Jade didn’t know she wasn’t actually one. 

She stretched herself out, yawning lazily as she locked her eyes back up to the nice blue sky. Jade had to be careful to look away from the sun, since the Sun was painful to look at. Her eyes were already weak enough, and if it weren’t for her oh-so keen senses of smell and hearing, traversing the island would have been much more difficult. Shutting her eyes, Jade breathed out and relaxed, giving the warm sun free reign to bask down on her nude body. Lazing about underneath the Island sun was quite the pleasure. Her breaths were calm and collected, and her excited heart slowed down with the rest of her. The once wet mud on her body quickly dried out, caking her skin and sticking against the hairs on her legs and arms. Her biggest collection of hairs, outside of the wild mass on her hair was located right between her legs. Under stricter and more “civilized” conditions, a hairy vagina like hers would have been an object of ridicule and disgust in the eyes of some. But Jade was not anywhere near civilization. She didn’t even know what a civilization was, anymore. On this island, she was all alone, and that was something Jade didn’t really like. 

In the deepest and furthest reaches of her mind, Jade remembered the other colors. There was purple. Purple was faint and weak. The only times she saw purple was on the flowers growing in some of the fields that she would sniff. They smelled nice. But purple was barely even a presence in her mind. Especially not a presence like Blue or...

Red.

Red meant many things to Jade. When she got hurt she would see red alongside the pain, and it scared her greatly. Yet Red also had nice things associated with it. Red was a cool color. A different type of cool, not like the cold or the way blue was cool. Jade couldn't really comprehend what that cool was; only that she liked it, and that she liked Red. When it wasn't bleeding out of her body, Red made her feel happy and relaxed. It was especially odd, since the color also felt fiery and the color of blood. Blood was a bad thing, Jade knew, unless it was coming from something she ate. But it didn't really bother her. 

After all, Red was cool.

Jade remembered other colors as well. Or at least, maybe she did? Her mind was nothing but a meshing of instinct and emotion. If she remembered things, she would mostly remember how she felt about them. And she remembered that there was a whole spectrum of other colored familiars, yet none were as nice or as comforting as blue, purple and red were. No these colors... These colors were harsh. Hostile. They made Jade feel threatened just recalling them. It was Grey that she disliked the most. Grey was cool, but in a totally different way from Red. It was a type of cool, seething anger she would feel whenever she remembered it. Not like when she got angry at a Frog getting away, though she remembered that Grey was like that a lot as well. Grey was loud, much like a thunderstorm was, and Jade did not like thunderstorms. She did not like Grey. Yet there was one color. One very distinct, very powerful color that held more meaning than any of the others ever did. It was a color, or absence of one, that would greatly disturb here whenever her mind occasionally wandered to it....

White.

White meant many things to Jade. White was blankness. White was cold, hostile, alien. Much like the White Tower she'd once seen, a tower that terrified her to even get too near to. She had long since fled to the other side of the Island solely to escape it. The White Tower was not part of this island; it was not natural. The unnatural disturbed Jade the most, as she was a creature of the wilderness. Different things scared her, even if there had once been a time where the new and bizarre was once welcomed. The worst thing about White, however, was remembering the White dog. He was the only other canine she had known, and yet her memories of him were fleeting. The White Dog was more akin to a figure of myth or legend, if Jade still knew what those things even were. The White Dog was power. Thinking about him brought up urges that Jade currently did not want. Deep, strong urges. The darkest of her instincts... 

A loud whine escaped her throat, and Jade got herself up, growling as she shook her head from side to side. She kicked one leg out, trying to ignore the tingling in her genitals as her tongue starting lapping out, her chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. Fortunately for her, something in the air caught Jade's eye, distracting her from her rising and gnawing urges. It was a preciously blue butterfly, fluttering in the breeze; utterly oblivious to the large girl crouched in the grass, or indeed, to the entire world around it. Drool dripped from her gaping mouth, imperfect teeth bared and ready as she licked her moist and juicy lips. The butterfly fluttered higher, guided by the gentle, flowing breeze. Jade growled the instant she watched it fly up higher up, and she leapt into the air in an attempt to catch it, hopping up and down as she yelped and barked at the insect. This only prompted it to float off higher, far away from Jade's reach. Watching it disappear into the sky, Jade hung her head low and whined pitifully. 

The whining increased when she felt a pressure building up in her bladder. Jade hadn't noticed her need to urinate until it was too late, and now it was pressing her to the point of bursting. It was time to go. She breathed in and out, walking around in circles before momentarily stopping to rub her legs together, her pants growing louder and louder. Her eyes locked down into a mossy rock jutting out not far from the grass, and she moved on in towards it, the pressure inching up further and further. As she stopped, Jade wasted no time in lifting her entire leg up, positioning herself right next to the rock as she stretched the dirty toes of her raised foot up. She panted out harder and harder, feeling her chest lock up in anticipation, absolutely unable to hold it any for longer. 

Breathing out, Jade finally let loose a perfectly golden stream of fresh, hot urine. 

It sprayed against the rock, soaking into the green moss while Jade felt the pressure lift slowly and steadily. The relief was almost ecstatic, and her panting grew heavier and heavier as drool oozed from her hanging tongue, face growing flushed. It always felt amazing, but the fact that there was so much inside meant that She pushed harder, allowing the stream to grow as the girl's pee sprayed off the rock, a few droplets even splashing against Jade's exposed skin. Not that Jade cared, of course. Why would she? She was too busy reveling in the utter waves of sheer relief. The relief only grew further and further as more and more piss sprayed over the rock, her bladder close to being depleted. 

By this point, Jade's eyes had completely rolled over, legs shaky and wobbling as the stream intensified, the mossy rock now entirely stained yellow with piss. It was only a few more seconds before she finally stopped, though each second seemed to last forever. Once she squeezed out a faint stream of droplets, Jade immediately fell to her knees, panting and moaning as her face went full red. The air was filled with nothing but the smell of her own hot pee, wafting up from the rock she'd marked. Something about this experience was... Was so pleasurable, so amazing. Sometimes Jade felt really good when urinating, but this had felt REALLY good. She shook, lying on her side as she started rubbing both of her legs together, yelping and groaning the more she felt her genitals stimulated. There was more to her pleasure than just letting some pee out. 

Jade was desperately, desperately in heat.

Thinking about the White Dog normally brought this. Thinking about the White Dog always caused her most savage and primitive instincts to surface up, and Jade could not control her urges any longer. She rolled around on the moist earth, feeling more mud against her body as she laid herself down flat on her well-toned stomach, biting down on her lip as she began rubbing herself against the ground. The soil was soft and loose and wet, perfect for her to begin rubbing her genitals against, moaning and panting all the while. Jade was desperate. She needed stimulation, she needed release, and she needed to... To.... 

The White Dog was strong in her mind. Jade could faintly remember the musk of his thick white fur. She could remember being pale and having odd things on her skin and then holding close to the White Dog. The thoughts blurred around in her mind as a sea of random visions, and the visual aid brought her thighs to start humping the ground, ignoring the dirt clumping to her pubes as she rubbed her vagina against the ground, grunting and moaning as loudly she could. Her entire underbelly was covered in filth, but the savage did not care. Her cheeks were bright red, and sweat beaded out of her skin as she panted and moaned in pleasure, slapping her wet, dirty vagina against the ground as hard as she could while her enormous breasts bobbed up and down. If Jade knew better, she would have known how impracticable and uncomfortable this was. She would have known that there were much easier and faster ways to get stimulated to orgasm, to satiate her ravenous lusts harmlessly and quickly. But it wasn't like Jade knew any better.

After all, she was just an animal. 

Kicking her legs back, Jade thrusted faster and faster, as if trying to mount something that was growing from the ground. She dragged one foot back against the soil, feeling the dirt beneath her toes before proceeding to dig them into the ground for support. Mud clung to her pubes and stomach, and she found that no matter how much she would grind or hump she'd receive nothing but a vague tingling around her genitals. She needed better friction if she would ever get any better stimulation. It felt like she was burning inside. Jade didn't like that. It took her several long, dull minutes of humping the ground madly before Jade's dull mind finally realized this, and she stopped attempting to copulate with the dirt. Jade rolled on over on to her back, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she writhed about on the ground, kicking all four of her lips out in some sort of bizarre spasm. The burning lust had not subsided; she was more desperate than ever now. Jade started rubbing her firm thighs once more, pounding her behind against the ground as her cheeks grew a bright, warm red again. The air was filled with her loud squeaky yelps and desperate, almost agonized moaning. She needed release. She needed stimulation. 

She needed to mate.

Flipping over, Jade locked her eyes on to the rock, noting the urine-stained moss growing on it. She immediately crawled towards to it, positioning her body above the rock as she began yipping happily. If Jade had more sense, she would have known that this was utterly impractical and possibly even painful. But Jade had no sense, because she was nothing more than big stupid mindless animal who desired nothing more at this point than to mate. As she brought herself down on the rock and began grinding against the moss, still wet and sticky and hot with her slowly drying urine. Jade didn't care about that, however. She sniffed the air, ignoring the strong musky scent of her own piss as she began rubbing faster against the moss, feeling it brush against her mud-covered pubes. 

A loud gasp eased from her throat as she rubbed against the mossy rock, and her savage mind drifted towards more memories of the White Dog. Her grinding grew harder and faster as her dull mind visualized how his body once looked; his bright white fur, almost the color of snow (if Jade could even recall what that was) and an almost inconceivable, ethereal aura to him. Like he was a being of power beyond that which her broken mind could dare hope to understand. He was the White Dog, the one that left her behind. She rubbed herself against the rock faster and faster, the moss tickling against her sensitive labia, which was quickly growing moister and moister by the second while her clit started swelling up. Her thick, puffed nipples also began growing stiff, and sweat dripped down one of them as her huge tits continued to jiggle up and down with each thrust against the large rock. 

If she went on too fast she could have potentially cut her labia, but her sense of self-preservation had been taken over by mindless lust now. Jade was sweaty and panting deeply, her warm breaths loud and hurried. The air was permeated with the strong odors of all her various body fluids. This only drove her crazier, and Jade climbed up higher onto the rock, rubbing her wet cunt up and down the length of the mossy rock and ignoring the minor pains enough to carry on humping the rock like mad, her pants growing heaver with each thump, howling loudly like a starving puppy. Jade thought of the White Dog again. She raised her (fine) ass up into the air, shaking it from side to side as she let out a low, heavily suggestive moan. He wasn't around to hear it, of course. There was nothing around but the flies in the air and the rays of the sun warming her skin. 

But he was there in her primitive fantasies. 

She visualized the White Dog approaching her, his white paws silent and immaculate against the earth. Jade imagined him coming in closer and closer to her exposed, raised bottom, and she whined out as loudly as she possibly could. All she could feel was the warm air against her naked genitals, however. They ached from her rubbing, yet Jade didn't care. She wasn't done yet. Jade focused her attention back to the rock, squatting over it as she then returned to humping it. Her quick yelps were pained and rapid as she scraped her cunt against the length of the wet, mossy rock, grunting wildly as she rubbed further and further, her slick labia wet and damp as her clitoris swelled with arousal. 

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, she could feel time (a concept now foreign to her animal mind) slow down around her body warmed up intensely. Yet as Jade's throes of savage passion grew more intense, flashes of old memories came back to Jade; back when she was young and had pale skin and was covered in strange cloth. Back when she was alone and scared because all of the colors left her and only the White Dog was there and she was so alone and desperate and he was so powerful and comforting and Jade couldn't she just couldn't stop herself from submitting to him and exposing her young, naked body and she craved nothing more than to have him again, to have him mount and slide his member inside her and impregnate her so she could have her own puppies because that was all Jade was and always wished to be, nothing more than a wild dog just like her best friend wa-

Throwing her head back, Jade howled and leapt off the rock, throwing herself down to the ground., whimpering and shaking.

It wasn't a happy howl, like when Jade saw the clear moon out. It was mournful, and her heart ached immensely. She didn't get to reach the peak of sexual satisfaction she wanted. The flood of "memories" was so intense and painful she just... She just couldn't. All she could do now was whimper on the ground, curled up into a shivering, tight ball as tears leaked out. Jade was sad. She didn't like being sad. Sad was bad and she hated bad things. She hated feeling bad. Slowly, she opened her eyes, looking up the clear blue sky above and feeling herself calm a bit. Her fit of lust had gone, but only for now. It would return again, and when it did Jade would find herself reduced into another pathetic, whimpering ball desperate for sex and pleasure she'll never receive. Her attention was immediately caught by the sight of what might have been another butterfly, fluttering carefree on the softly flowing breeze. 

Jade perked up, moving herself up on all four of her limbs to better watch the Insect float about. She didn't feel like attacking it, this time. She was too busy trying to ignore the very light stinging by her genitals and the strong smell of urine all over her body. Sniffing the ground idly, Jade then recalled the pond with the frogs. Maybe they'd come back? Frogs were tasty. Jade liked Frogs. She crawled over towards the path where last saw it, her large breasts softly jiggling with each step. Vague memories and thoughts continued to swirl about in her head. Flashes of green mixed with white and the sounds of what might have been screaming. But Jade shook them off easily enough. They made her feel bad. Jade didn't like feeling bad. Several flies flew across her, a few landing on her body. Jade shook them off, but they did not persist. She started rolling around on the ground in an attempt to shoo them away, and continued to do so even after they had buzzed off. She stopped temporarily as she noticed the Butterfly flutter in around her, circling the air before making its way to a tree. It had bright blue wings, almost a clear reflection of the sky above. Jade yapped happily.

Jade liked blue. It made her feel nice.


End file.
